jormungandfandomcom-20200223-history
Jormungand (series)
is a manga series by Keitarō Takahashi that has been adapted into an anime TV series. It follows young arms dealer Koko Hekmatyar and her team of bodyguards, including the latest member, a child soldier named Jonah, on their exploits around the world. The title is a reference to Jormungand, a secret plan that Koko has been working to implement for years with the aid of her best friend Dr. Minami Amada. Plot overview The series begins when Jonah, a former child soldier, is taken in by arms dealer Koko Hekmatyar to become her newest bodyguard. Although Jonah has an overall dislike of arms dealers and weapons because of his previous experience, he has no choice in the matter because of a deal he made with Koko's older brother Kasper to take care of three young orphans that he cares about. Koko's Squad, her bodyguard team, is surprised at who their newest member is but Jonah quickly proves his worth when Koko picks him to be her primary bodyguard on his first two missions. Koko's Squad then travels around the world to support her dealings on behalf of HCLI, an international shipping and logistics company run by her father. Along the way they encounter other arms dealers such as CCAT, the Tashinhai Consu, Euro Group, and the SR Unit. The CIA also begins to pay more attention to Koko. Each member of the squad's background is gradually revealed and plays a role in how successive story arcs play out. It is also revealed that Koko and her best friend, the scientist Minami Amada, are working on a secret project known as Jormungand, and Koko eventually begins to focus more of her efforts on her role in completing it. After learning about Jormungand and that its activation will cause several hundred thousand deaths by closing off the sky to all forms of flight as part of Koko's goal to achieve world peace, Jonah decides to quit working for her and runs away, finding refuge with Kasper. Two years later, with the world gripped by various wars and racked by terrorism, Jonah eventually finds his way back to Koko and decides to join her again, allowing her to activate Jormungand. Characters The primary characters of ''Jormungand are Koko Hekmatyar and her nine bodyguards, collectively known as Koko's Squad. *'Koko Hekmatyar': The protagonist of the series. Despite her youth she has been involved with arms dealing since she was a teenager and is a highly skilled as well as ruthless businesswoman. Although she tries to project an outwardly cool demeanour, Koko cares deeply about her squad members, especially Jonah and Valmet, both of whom she has a unique relationship with *'Jonah': The of the series. A former child soldier, he agreed to work for Koko in return for her older brother Kasper becoming the guardian of three young orphans that he had taken under his wing. He is a talented soldier in spite of his hatred for weapons and is treated as a younger brother by Koko. *'Lehm': The senior member of the squad and its second in command. A former Delta Force officer, he serves as a voice of reason and cooler head when needed. *'Valmet': The only other female member of the squad and a former FRDF officer. A master of and , she is in love with Koko. *'Lutz': One of the youngest members of the squad and a former police sniper, retaining this role in the squad. *'Mao': One of the old hands of the squad. A former artillery officer from Asia, he is the only member to have a family. *'R': A former Bersaglieri intelligence officer who previously worked with George Black. He was infiltrated into the squad as part of Operation Undershaft but ultimately remained loyal to Koko. *'Tojo': The squad's intelligence specialist who was previously a member of the covert SR Unit. He worked for Kasper before joining the squad. *'Ugo': The squad's best driver, having been a mafia driver previously. *'Wiley': The squad's demolitions specialist and one of the squad's earliest members. He previously helped Lehm carry out a mission during the . *'Minami Amada': Koko's best friend and an expert in robotics. She works for German toy manufacturer Märchen in South Africa and is also conducting research on Jormungand. *'George Black': Chief of the Europe Division of the CIA's National Clandestine Service and the mastermind behind Operation Undershaft. He was responsible for recruiting both Hex and R. Setting The series is set in the present day with the anime making clear that it occurs in 2012.Episode 1 Most of the locations are real world countries, although some locations are deliberately vague and given alternate names. The activities of Koko's Squad primarily see them traveling back and forth between the , as Koko is a member of the HCLI Europe/Africa Weapons Transport Division. References Category:Content